Natural phenomena such as lightning and tribo-electric effects resulting from dry sand storms can couple large voltages, large currents, or electromagnetic pulses into materials through large electrical discharges. Strong solar flares can cause unprecedented damage not only to communication and data security devices built with sensitive electronics but also with hearty electrical elements found in the power grid. High voltages and high currents created by such natural phenomena can disrupt and intermittently minimize the longevity of electronic equipment. Electromagnetic pulses (EMP) or high energy from directed electromagnetic weapons can be directed into materials to damage electronic equipment. Such damage can affect satellite communications, personal computers, television, electronic household commodities, and electronic equipment in military theater, for example. There is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for protecting against electronic attacks.